


Center Stage || Where You Are

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Andrea does a lot of thinking, Character Study, Drabbles, Most kink is not explicitly described it's more of a suggestion, Multi, Nameless Orignal Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sex Work, Written alongside and inspired by my personal playlist, a lot of self discovery, brief mentions of Dom/Sub undertones, but it starts out real rough, sex work mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Character study and an Attempt at describing the story that I try to present in my song choices within my playlist themed after Andrea.each chapter is a short little look into aspects of Andrea's life/work life or inner workings. Changes with each song but i am attempting to weave it together even with basic snapshots.description from the playlist:  the Queen Bee of the HoneyBee Inn. Starts off as one might expect; flirty and detached but changes as you listen to the inner workings behind the Dancers well kept facade. || A man who's doing what he knows and he might be afraid. ||*Tags will be edited and added to as i write for it.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First up is New Girl by FINNEAS.
> 
> Light talk of Dom/Sub undertones and sex work. Rush of Power
> 
> If you wanna listen as you read the playlist is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0b1JotBm3wHaKNGmwBlPKH?si=E7AQusFwTR66FtZ7tTopFQ

New Girl - FINNEAS:

He wasn’t entirely proud of this aspect of himself but… it almost felt powerful. Raw and real. That first sip of cool water that quenches his drought caused thirst. Something primal. 

_Control._

This Paying Customer had an itch. One that seemed to run heart deep and ran further and further within his atrium the more he was in the presence of Andrea. Smitten. Drunk off of him. Tipped well enough but it almost felt too easy. Maybe that was what knowing he didn’t have to worry about this one becoming physical or verbally abusive with him felt like. He wouldn’t say he felt safe but he for damn sure knew this man would not step out of line. 

The man before him still had his suit on, pressed and pristine though now rumpled at the knees and scuffing the toes of his polished shoes. Didn’t even go home to kiss his wife and ask her how her day was. Ran something cold down his spine at the idea but not his problem to be quite honest. 

He’s just doing his job. 

“Back again, I see.” Andrea drops slow and sweet, his index finger tapping the man’s chin just that fraction higher. The customer just shifts on his knees and swallows hard. Almost audible even with the beat of the stage running through the fine hardwood flooring. 

Andrea tilts his head, the heavy hooding of his eyes furthered looking down at tonight’s… pet for lack of a better word. “The usual?” 

The nod is immediate the moment it leaves Andrea’s mouth. It’s almost too easy. Too much. He’s too trusting. Too giving while receiving a service. He’s going to get his heart broken one of these days. 

Probably once he sets up the fake 3 year booking backlog in the new few weeks. 

It’s been fun but...

Andrea gives a slow and sweet smile, teeth showing just enough. “You wanna play?”


	2. Bardot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song 2: Bardot by Raffaella
> 
> Internal thoughts and worries. Nameless character and bed partner. some self deprecation

One of those rare moments which the person he’s been sharing his bed with for the last couple weeks. A rare sort of wiggling … thing in his chest as he stares up at the ceiling. 

Arm braced behind his head and the other under the other who breathes evenly though maybe drooling a little in their relaxed state. He feels the beginnings of a smile at the corner of his mouth before promptly stopping it and returning his gaze to the speckled ceiling. Dotted with the bright lights of Wall Market and it’s never ending cacophony of life. 

The rare moment is when he considers potentially not doing this anymore. Escorting and other such endeavors within the inn’s walls. To settle down, find another job- he snorts to himself at that idea, who would ever... but the idea of something outside these halls is something he catches himself wondering. If the one beside him could be that ticket. They’re wonderful enough. Caught his attention with their wit and sparkling spirit but, no… 

He has a role to play here. He’s said time and time again he’ll make this business a better one. A safer one for those he’s housed even before inheriting it. He promised those who work and work day in and day out, some days better than others but…

It’s a promise he can’t break. He may feel a varying amount of ways about what they all do depending on the day but it’s moreso about the fact that he has the ability to make it better. Be it hell or highwater he’ll do something. 

Just… Play the role. Keep doing.

Keep his head up with his nose down just enough to pass under the radar of the Don.


	3. Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy by King Princess
> 
> Just appreciation from both sides with that Nameless bedmate 
> 
> He's given a taste of heaven.

One of the few times that he enjoys these little meetings and play dates with them but, oh the payoff is worth it. 

He’s dressed beautifully only to be slowly stripped of each and every layer, every button pushed and threaded like his fingers through their hair and a breath for every inch of skin exposed. Last bits of clothing pulled to the side, not to the ground but bunched at his elbows as he leans against the vanity. Grip loose as his head is tilted back just the barest bit to look down at them his breath falling just that bit heavier. Gorgeous silks catching on the lace adorning his thighs and a lone hook caught in the strap of the garter.

He’s a vision. 

“Perfection.” They breathe against his navel. Open mouthed kisses that smack softly against his warm and perfumed skin. 

“Please” 

He’s almost sure they both breathe it together, a shared moment that almost steals a single beat from his heart. Shifting a touch further down off the vanity he cradles the side of their head with his thigh as they continue those much too sweet promises to the side of his knee and back up one final kiss to the dip at his hip. 

It’s not often that he’s treated like this, looked at in such a way that makes his thighs quiver in their loose hold and spoken to in such reverence. As if speaking to something Holy. 

He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the way his heart skips a beat when they lock eyes the moment they inhale and go down, down, down.


End file.
